


haze

by rosllyn (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not much to see here just Chanlix making out, Sexual Content, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosllyn
Summary: Felix's touches are always like stars were tingling on Chan's skin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	haze

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I just wanted to write something tiny :']

Felix’s skin feels warm against Chan’s.

They’re alone, just the two of them. The slightly wrinkled bedsheet feels soft under Chan’s bare back, but Felix’s skin feels even softer. The younger is hovering above him, his hot breath ghosting over the older’s cheek. 

Chan has his eyes nearly closed, hazed in thick want and adoration. So has Felix, he lets the sense of touch guide his movements. The younger leaves a trail of lightest butterfly kisses on Chan’s cheeks and jaw, slowly moving towards his lips. 

The sensation sends delicate shivers across the older’s body. Felix’s touches are always like stars were tingling on Chan’s skin. 

The younger stops just for a second, his lips only half an inch from Chan’s, their breaths mixing together, before he finally leans in for the kiss. It starts off slow and soft, Felix’s lips taste as sweet and familiar as ever. Chan’s hands that have been holding onto Felix’s waist, he slides them across the younger’s upper body until he can cup the face of his lover between his hands. They deepen the kiss, drowning somewhere deep in the gauzy desire.

Eventually Felix reaches for Chan’s hands, taking a hold of them, and lowering them on the mattress on each side of the older’s head. He interlaces their fingers, pressing one more peck on Chan’s lips where there is a small, loving smile now dancing. 

Then Felix finally lets his lower body fully press against the older’s. A breathless exhale escapes Chan’s lips at the hard contact in all the right places. The younger moves to leave kisses and hickeys on the side of Chan’s neck, then to his chest, and then slowly downwards from there. He wants to make his boyfriend feel as good as possible. 

The quiet room gets filled with the uneven breaths getting heavier moment by moment. It’s almost dark, the only light source in the closed space is the slight, silvery glimmer of the moon that peeks behind the partially closed curtains. The hollow light hits the corners of the room, dancing far away from the bed, clearly avoiding it. It’s almost like the moon didn’t want to invade the blissful, heavily intimate moment. 

The moon hides, and the two boys get lost in each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
